


The Power of Earp

by shipswillendme



Category: Charmed (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipswillendme/pseuds/shipswillendme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three Earp sisters inherit their great, great grandfather's, Wyatt Earp, old estate in the small town of Purgatory. Little did they know that's not all they would come to inherit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving, Attic & Handywomen

**Author's Note:**

> Important information before you begin reading: This story is based on the series Charmed. The story follows Waverly, 21, Wynonna, 25, and Willa, 27, in their journey to discovering their true powers and place in the world.

Wynonna was driving up to the Earp family’s new home in Purgatory. With the older sister ,Willa, riding shotgun and youngest sister, Waverly, in the back, they were slowly closing in on the town. Waverly looked at the houses they were speeding past. It was all very captivating. The colourful houses and the radiant bushes of flowers. She wanted to open the window and take it all in with the wind in her hair and the fresh air filling her lungs. But Wynonna didn’t really know how to handle the AC, even though Waverly had insisted on teaching her, so the car could do without the cold winds of Purgatory.

After a few minutes of luxurious houses after houses, it all came to a stop and there were thick clusters of trees. But not deciduous. No, these were conifers in masses growing like bows over the road, blocking any ray of sunshine trying to charge its way through. Anyone would agree that the path gave an uneasy feeling at the pit of your stomach and Waverly was not one for uneasy feelings. Wynonna and Willa didn’t mind but anyone in the right mind would describe them as emotionally distant so when it came to any feeling of any kind it could easily be brushed off with a bottle of tequila.

After half an hour they arrived at an old, broken-down house with windows barely holding it together and a broken arch reading “Wyatt Earp Estate”. Wynonna stopped the car.

“You have got to be kidding me.” She stared blatantly at the scene. The house was grey and looked like it could fall apart at any moment and the sisters were all pretty sure they could see a tumbleweed rolling past.

“Two floors, plus an attic and a basement,” Willa said nonchalantly. “we got our fair share of inheritance so we could totally fix this place up, and look they’ve got a stable”

“Yeah, well I don’t know about you, Willa, but I’m not planning on riding any horses anytime soon. The only thing I’ll be riding is…” Wynonna was cut off mid-sentence.

“Oh-key, Wynonna, we get the picture.” Waverly leaned forward from the backseat. “Look, like Willa said, we can totally fix this. Besides, it’s kinda fun, isn’t it? An adventure to our past. Well, not _our_ past, per say, but still!” Waverly was fixed at keeping her mood up. It had only turned out recently that the Earp family’s closest friend, Shorty, had died. The announcement of cancer had come quickly and had been long overdue. When he passed away what was left of his money went to the remaining Earp family, including the reveal of an old abandoned house.

Driving onto the lot, Wynonna was very sure she would miss the civilisation of New York. She had been living there for the past three years moving from couch to couch. She was even close to getting her own place for a while but that was only because she was house watching and hadn’t heard from the owners for a while. They came back after six months, kicking Wynonna out to spend the night with some one night stand. Even though she would miss New York she would never miss not knowing if she’d have a roof over her head the coming nights. And she missed her sisters. An occasional “Happy Birthday” was exchanged but nothing more than that.

Waverly had been going to the University of Purgatory to study ancient history and languages for the past four years. It was the only thing that had ever really caught her interest and she felt close to it somehow. Shorty and her uncle, Curtis, had been providing her with financial support, paying for her classes and making sure she had extra money for food. Waverly was the opposite of the black sheep in the family. Everyone loved her. Cute. Dazzling personality. Clever. Gay. The whole package, basically.

Willa recently quit her job. She’d been working as assistant manager for a large corporation in Toronto and had been the youngest hot-shot there. But, like Waverly, Willa had a thing for historical events or, to be more precise, mythology. She was convinced a part of her childhood memories had been erased. She didn’t like to bring this up though since she had spent a part of her life thinking she was crazy because of it. Still, the thought was burned into Willa’s brain.

They all got out of the car to stand in the hot summer air. Up close, the house only looked worse. A few of the windows had been broken and some of the roof panels were hanging loose. Wynonna sighed but went around the car to take out the boxes from the trailer.

“Remember that this has to be returned by tomorrow so everything needs unloading today. I’m talking to you Wynonna.” Willa said who saw Wynonna taking out what was hers.

“Why me? Do you take me for a slacker?” Wynonna stacked her boxes as Willa gave her a look. “Okay, alright, fine.” Wynonna nodded in agreement.

The sisters proceeded to remove the boxes and furniture from the trailer until everything was out and standing on the porch. They didn’t want to move everything inside until they had cleaned up a bit. It was still early afternoon so Waverly took the liberty to heat up some take out that had been bought earlier that day. Meanwhile, Wynonna and Willa were fighting over which room belonged to who. Of course, Willa insisted on taking the biggest room cause she was the eldest but Wynonna argued for her clothes and stuff taking so much space.

“What stuff? Do you actually own any of this stuff yourself.” Willa asked calmly.

“I’ll have you know I did have a job at a bar.” Wynonna said to claim her money worth.

“How much went to booze and how much went to necessities?” Willa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Touché, sis.” Wynonna sighed and settled for the second largest room.

* * *

 

After eating on the stairs to the porch and discussing what to do with the house to get more settled, they all agreed on spending the night on the living room floor since that was the least damaged part of the house, except for the basement but that was a no-go for Waverly. Besides, they didn’t have any beds yet so not only did they have to renovate the house but the purchasing of furniture was still on the list.

So that night they all laid out mattresses and blankets on the floor of the living room and tried their best to sleep in the cold house with a pungent odour of old wood and dust, piercing in their nostrils and Waverly wondered if they’d ever be able to call this ‘home’.

* * *

 

The next day felt weird. Waverly and Wynonna woke up with Willa and the trailer gone. There was no food in the house. Unless you’d count tea as food, so Wynonna sent a quick text to Willa telling her to pick up some groceries. Meanwhile, Waverly explored the lot on an empty stomach. The stable had some hay straws left on the floor. If it even could be called a floor. There was so much dirt everywhere it might as well have been the ground. Somehow the stable was colder than the actual temperature of the weather. Waverly looked around to see if there were any easter eggs when it came to a 100-year-old estate. There was a locked door in the far end of the stable but that was it and that couldn’t even be opened without a key. She continued her exploration to the house. Wynonna and Willa may have gotten the largest rooms but Waverly’s was definitely the cleanest. A mere inch of dust was the only dirt the room contained and in a corner there stood a large something covered in a supposedly white sheet. She slowly pulled off the sheet as if she had expected a wardrobe leading to a wicked fairyland but all that was underneath was an old mirror with the engraving “W.E.” at the top.

“Wyatt Earp,” Waverly muttered to herself “you’ve disappointed me yet again.” Though some might’ve seen Wyatt Earp as a legend and a hero, Waverly didn’t feel connected to him at all. Not only did he ride around killing people but it had been the 1800s which would mean he probably would have been pretty sexist in the reality of now. Willa and Wynonna, however, had spent a grand part of their childhood fighting about who’s turn it was to play Wyatt Earp in their little games. The games came to an end when the sister's father, Ward, died from a fishing accident. Waverly had only been 4 at the time and didn’t have a lot of memories of him. The sister's mother had left the family soon after Waverly had been born.

Waverly continued exploring until she heard Willa pull up in the driveway.

“Hey have you checked out the basement?” Wynonna asked as Waverly came down the stairs. “It’s wicked.”

“I’m not stepping a foot down there until it’s been ghost proofed.” Waverly shook her head. The downside of being an agnostic was the fear of the supernatural. When she was a kid she was sure there had been a boogie man living in their basement. Her sisters had been teasing her for her nonsense and once their dad had even made Waverly go down there to prove a point but she had gotten so scared the neighbours had knocked to make sure nothing was wrong.  
Willa shouted for them to get out so she could get some help with the seemingly endless bags of groceries. She had even had to fold the back seats down to fit everything in the car,

“Jesus, Willa, I said some groceries, not the entire supermarket.” Wynonna joked whilst unloading the trunk.

“Yeah, seriously. I mean I know we’re short on some necessities but this is a whole other level.” Waverly added a little concerned about their economy.

“Did you guys even clean at all today?” Willa changed the subject.

“We were hungry.” Wynonna said as she and Waverly made a pouty face. Willa just scoffed.

“There’s an order from IKEA coming in tomorrow so we gotta clean the house.” Willa said impatiently while grabbing a couple of bags to leave them inside.

“IKEA? Already?” Waverly turned to Wynonna who had started eating from one of the bags.

“Idunno.” she mumbled with a mouth full of potato chips. 

* * *

 

The kitchen wasn't unusable. The marble counter did have a few cracks and a ridiculous amount of dirt but that's the way the entire house looked. The stove was totally operable but Willa still insisted on getting a new one. As for the rest of the kitchen, there was an old sink but technically it was in another room which looked like it could be used as a laundry room and there was a pantry but no fridge or freezer. The strangest part about it wasn’t the decayed house in general (no, that part made sense) the strangest part was the lack of pesticides. No rats. No cockroaches. Not even the tiniest ant was to be seen. It’s like the bug life had decided to avoid that part of the earth.

It wouldn’t take too long to repair the damages of the house. It needed some cleaning and exchange of a few windows, panels and floorboards but otherwise, the house would be near to perfect.

“We need a handyman.” Waverly pointed out after having hungrily stuffed her face with food. “I know none of us would like to say it but this isn’t about strength it’s about knowledge and we know nothing of the installation of pipes or even a fridge. Our food will go bad. We’ll have to move. Everything will fall…”

“Jesus Waverly, shh.” Wynonna interrupted. “We’ll put the stuff that needs cold in the basement, but yeah I agree. We need someone. I don't know what the hell a fuse is but I sure wouldn’t want it to be something important.”

Willa sighed. She didn’t like new people. Generally, people tended to piss her off. But, then again, she didn’t have to be in the house for someone to fix it. “Fine.” she said simply.

Both Waverly and Wynonna squealed a little. However nice it was to have a campout in the living room, they wouldn't want to have it for a longer period of time which would be the outcome if they’d fix up the house all by themselves. So right after eating they all picked up the cleaning gear Willa had bought earlier and started wiping and cleaning as much as they could. The house still had functioning taps and the large bathtub in one of the bathrooms looked as good as new when Waverly was done with it. As for the rest of the house, it all went smoothly until they came to the attic. The architecture of the house indicated that the attic would have to be fairly large which is why they all teamed up to take it on last. Only they didn't have to.

The attic was untouched. Not a speck of dust anywhere but it was clambered with stuff. There was a large Persian rug covering the hardwood floor and most of everything was old children’s toys or books. In the middle of the room stood a closed book, on a book podium, with a large triquetra engraved on the front.

“Okay, this is weird,” Wynonna pointed out as she went around the attic. “…and creepy.”

“And I though I had a fear of basements.” Waverly said slowly as she followed the book’s pattern. She opened it to see if there was anything inside to read but all of the pages were blank.

“Less cleaning for us I guess…” Willa shrugged and turned around to leave the room.

Waverly looked at Wynonna. “You don’t think these belonged to our ancestors?”  
she asked.

“Who else would it have belonged to? Ghosts?” Wynonna’s joke quickly faded as they both realised the house should’ve been inhabitable since the early 1900’s but someone seemed to have just recently cleaned the attic. The two sisters rushed downstairs, not wanting to spend another minute up there.

“Okay, good job! Now we’re ready for the furniture for tomorrow and set it all up. I’ll call some sort of landlord line… do the yellow pages still exist?” Willa rambled on while Waverly and Wynonna just stood there stunned.

“Are we not going to talk about what was up there?” Waverly asked.

“Did you just use the words yellow pages?” Wynonna asked Willa but Waverly nudged her to talk about the attic. “Right, Willa? What the hell?”

“The things have probably been there for a while, I don’t doubt it, but there are plenty of hobos who would love a place like this. Some probably just found it and made it a home.” Willa tried to explain it logically.

“Yeah cause I’ve seen loads of hobos just lying around.” Wynonna shook her head.

“If it was a hobo, why didn’t they just sell the content. Old stuff costs a bucketload of money, and there’s a Persian rug up there…” Waverly tried explaining.

“So? What’s your point? Supernatural beings in our house? It’s Wyatt Earp, not a gypsy. Just let it got.” Willa snapped and stormed off.

“She took the memory loss thing pretty hard, Waves.” Wynonna put a hand on her little sister’s shoulder. Waverly was fighting back tears. She thought herself childish for nearly crying every time someone snapped at her but that’s the way it had always been.

“I’m not stepping a foot in that attic again.” Waverly rolled her eyes a little then left Wynonna. Where she would go she wasn’t sure. She understood it sounded half crazy but that attic was anything but normal. Waverly suddenly stopped and looked back in the living room where Wynonna still was. “You didn’t happen to find a key just laying around?”

“No? What for? You didn’t lose the house key, right?” Wynonna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Cause if you didn’t, I absolutely didn’t lose mine…”

“Wynonna,” Waverly sighed and shook her head. The key to the hidden barn door would have to be big and rusty. Everything about it reminded Waverly of Harry Potter and the fact intimidated her. Harry Potter had been a big part of her childhood so anything remotely related to it made her excited. She made a mental note to find that key. Hopefully, but probably, it wouldn’t be hiding in the attic.

* * *

   
Willa didn’t sleep on the living room floor that night. No, the car was gone and Waverly and Wynonna assumed Willa had ‘sneaked off’ to some boyfriend in the city. She hadn’t been acting like her usual gloomy self.

“I don’t know, Wynonna… You were gone for a while. Willa has changed a lot. I don’t think a boy would change much about her.” Waverly contemplated.

“What could possibly make Willa less of an ‘I’ll rip your insides out if you look at me strangely’ but a boy,” Wynonna claimed. “You’ve changed some too, you know? There’s no girl in your life I need to know about?” Wynonna smiled and nudged Waverly’s side. Waverly smiled a little and shook her head. There had been a girl in junior year of college. One Waverly thought for sure was _the one_. But you only know a person so well until they break your heart.

“I’m sure Willa will be back. We don’t have to stay up just because.” Waverly changed the subject. It was now 1:00am and she could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. The last thing she remembers is Wynonna going on about New York.

* * *

   
Waverly sits up straight on the mattress. She had no idea why because she can’t remember having a bad dream or anything. She looks at the display on her phone. It’s 4:00am. Waverly gets up. She doesn't know what’s happening or why she’s getting up but her bare feet are on the cold floor all of a sudden and the urge to do something is strong. _The attic_. She hears her mind say it. The attic? No, the attic was a no go. Creepy toys and creepy place. Waverly feels her feet moving slowly towards the stairs. A part go her wants to go up. Check it all out. She stops at the edge of the staircase and looks back at Wynonna who’s snoring away. _The attic_. She hears it again. A part of her feels as though she regains more control of her body. Waverly slowly makes her way upstairs and looks carefully around a corner to see the stairs up. She looks at the top of the staircase. She swears she closed the door on her way down from there. A warm feeling creeps up Waverly’s neck. It makes her feel more comfortable in standing in the big, fairly empty, house. She takes a deep breath and goes up the stairs to the attic. Everything looks the same. The toys are in their place. The books are stacked the same way. The only thing different is the large book in the middle of the room. It’s open to a specific page and Waverly makes her way over to it. What was once a book filled with empty pages was now full of drawings and texts. Waverley turned back the pages to see the first. _The Book of Shadows._ When she lets go of the book the pages turn, back to the one it was open on. ‘ _Dominus Trinus_ ’ Waverly reads:

_‘Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!’_

Waverly reads it out loud. She has no idea why but she feels different. She feels a warm sensation rushing through her. There’s a light from somewhere until it all goes away. She’s left in the dark and the warmth is gone. It’s quiet. Waverly looks around her as if someone would be around to see what’s happened. But there’s no one and Waverly quickly realises she’s standing in a dark quiet attic all by herself when something that can only be described as supernatural just happened. She rushes down the stairs and is about to tell Wynonna what just happened. But Wynonna is still asleep. She had pulled the covers up to her face so the only sound that’s to be heard is a muffled snoring. Waverly sighed and got back into bed. She didn’t fall asleep until 6:00am when she heard a car pull up.

* * *

   
No one dared question Willa’s whereabouts the night before. When Wynonna woke up she was sitting at the kitchen island reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee.

“When did you get home?” Wynonna asked and poured some coffee for herself.

“This morning,” Willa said nonchalantly. “We better wake Waverly up, the truck will be here soon.” Willa didn’t look up as she flipped through the pages of the newspaper.

“She’s still out. It looks like she went through war.” Wynonna had taken one look at the bags under Waverly’s eyes and decided it was better for her to sleep. “Do we have tampons?” Wynonna asked.

“I might have one in my bag, but otherwise no.” Willa rummaged through her bag to find one.

“I have a box among my toiletries.” Waverly said tiredly as she came into the kitchen.

“Morning, babygirl. Sleep well? Or were you up all night talking to your girlfriend.” Wynonna teased.

“Girlfriend?” Willa questioned.

“I do not have a girlfriend. I thought we agreed Willa had one?” Waverly yawned half listening to what she said.

“You think I have a girlfriend?” Willa asked a little amused.

“Boyfriend, whatever.” Waverly waved her hand in the air and yawned again.

“What?” Willa was less amused now and looked at Wynonna. “You think I have a boyfriend?” Wynonna shook her head a little and gave Waverly a look. Waverly had just realised what she said.

“Uh, well, no. Just that it would explain your behaviour lately…”

“My behaviour?” Willa was now on her feet looking threatening.

“No, no. I mean why you left…” Wynonna tried again but failed.

“ _I_ wasn’t the one who left remember? Three years ago you decided this family wasn’t enough and…” Willa was cut off by the coffee maker suddenly hitting the floor, spilling coffee everywhere. Waverly had her hands up in the air standing 4 feet away from the scene.

“I did not do that.” Waverly was suddenly wide awake staring at the broken coffee pot by her feet which were slowly being drenched in the lukewarm substance.

“Did the ghost do it?” Wynonna teased as she got up to clean the mess.

“I think I did…” Willa said slowly.

“What?” Wynonna and Waverly said in unison.

“I really wanted to break something just now. I don’t know. It just broke. It must’ve been too close to the edge or something.” Willa tried explaining to herself what just happened.

“Hi, sorry the door…” All three sister’s jumped at the sight of a head peeking in through the door. It wasn’t moving. Someone in a tool belt and dungarees had tried entering the room but was now standing still. Frozen. They all waited for something to happen.

“What the hell?” Wynonna finally said. Waverly’s hands were in the air before her and she brought one to her mouth.

“Oh my god, that was me!” she exclaimed. “I did that! I got scared and…”

“… was open and I thought I’d let myself in.” the figure was now in full view. They were tall. Taller than Willa, with bright, red, long hair and a smile on their face, exposing dimples.

“Who are you?” Willa scoffed a little and played out her freak out.

“Oh, sorry. I’m Nicole. The handyman, or well, woman.”


	2. Firsts and Flirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope all of this makes sense so far and that it's good content. i don't want it all to be just hux flux so in the future, if it takes more time in between chapters it might be because I'm figuring out the storyline or i have a lot of school work (yeah, school, fml)

Nicole was mapping out a way to get electricity for a fridge. Thankfully the house already had electricity so there had been no disruption there. Meanwhile, Willa, Wynonna, and Waverly were discussing what just happened.

“You did what?!” Willa looked like a hot chili, steaming with fury. But she calmed herself down as some unopened boxes of stuff tumbled from their places.

“Anger triggers your powers.” Waverly suddenly realised. She was getting used to the fact that they had powers. It only made sense, right? She read a spell she felt compelled to do and in a day all three of them had powers. Well, only two for the moment.

“We do not have powers. This isn’t some Harry Potter franchise.” Willa refused to believe what was going on.

“Even if we did, Where are my powers? I can’t freeze things or move things with my mind.” Wynonna was upset about the situation. She crossed her arms in frustration and shifted her weight to her right leg.

“Where did you read it?” Willa asked with her hands on her head looking like she didn’t know where to go.

“The Book of Shadows. You know, the large book in the attic?” Waverly outed like Willa was going to break.

“I thought you didn’t like the attic?” Wynonna asked looking surprised as to why Waverly would ever go up there.

“I didn’t, but something just… I don't know, made me feel like I had to get up there. The book had been blank before. I’m telling you! It was like…”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Willa warned as she made her way upstairs with Wynonna and Waverly following like stringed puppets.

“That Nicole…” Waverly whispered to Wynonna halfway up the stairs.

“Now’s not the time for crushes.” Wynonna put a hand on Waverly’s shoulder and smiled a little. Waverly had noticed Nicole, though. With the dimples and the loose hanging dungarees. The bright red hair and a smile that stopped time. Literally. Waverly shook off the feeling. Wynonna was right. Waverly could _stop time_ and their priority was to find out why and how.

Willa almost forcefully flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows. The text was still there.

“Warlocks? Demons? This is a storybook.” Willa shook her head. “To move ahead in time? Return spell? Waverly, you’re right, Wyatt Earp was crazy.”

“I’ve never said he was crazy and you didn’t use to think so either.” Waverly was getting upset about the situation.

“Yeah, well I used to be a kid. Then I grew up.” Willa slammed the book shut. “This is not funny or some game. That Nicole probably played a trick on us, I mean no one else got frozen!”

“Then how about the coffee pot or the boxes?” Waverly was flailing her arms in gesture. “Just throw something at me and I’ll freeze it!” she was now yelling. Indirectly being called a kid did not make her any happier.

“Enough!” Wynonna interfered to Waverly and Willa’s surprise. “Look, I know I’ve been gone and I abandoned you, or whatever, but this is not something to fight about. We’re all clearly upset about the situation but try and see the positive side of things.”

“Waverly is insinuating that we’ve got magical powers. This is the exact reason they almost locked me up in a psych ward. The supernatural can’t exist…” Willa was cut off.

“Why? If it does why would that be a bad thing? You weren’t crazy, Willa. We know that.” Waverly tried being affectionate but just as she outed her words the window behind Willa shattered. Waverly jumped and it all stood still. Shards of glass were in midair, reaching towards Willa who had her back against the window. Only the inanimate objects seemed to be frozen.

“Willa, get away from the window.” Wynonna said as Willa turned around to face the scene. She stood still in shock with her mouth opened slightly. She reached out to touch one of the larger shards which moved only when Willa came in contact with it.

“That’s… that’s not possible.” Willa stammered as Wynonna pulled her back to the side.

“How long does this last?” Wynonna asked Waverly who had moved to the other side. She shook her head and looked terrified at Willa who was just staring at the scene. After a few seconds, the shards burst through the room and they all let out a small scream. They heard footsteps rushing up the stairs in a rapid movement. Willa held her hand out in the direction of the door to lock it.

“Is everything alright up there?” Nicole asked at the other end of the door trying to open it.

“We’re fine, hot stuff. There were just a confused bird and fragile windows accident.” Wynonna said sweetly. Waverly gave her a look. _Hot stuff?_

“Well, can’t say I’ve been there. As long as you’re all alright.” Nicole could be heard chuckling and descended back downstairs.

“Hot stuff?” Waverly asked as Nicole was gone.

“OK, so… we’re what? Witches?” Willa said confusedly. Waverly shook her head and walked over to the book.

“It says here _‘Wilma Warren, 1670, practice: telekinesis, molecular immobilisation, premonition. Deceased by burning at the stake. Before burning, vowed that each generation of Warren witches and wizards will grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of the three sisters. These sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. The Charmed Ones.’_ ” Waverly stopped reading.

“Premonition?” Wynonna asked. “I can see the future?”

“Looks like it.” Waverly nodded and Wynonna couldn't help but crack a small smile.

“How can you read that? That ancient language.” Willa went up to look at the book.

“College. That’s not the point. The point is…” Waverly was cut off.

“The point is, we have a house to fix up. We have lives to live. Jobs. We can’t just put our lives on hold for a book.” Willa was confused but calm in the way she spoke. Almost getting hit by a rain of glass shards made her want to gain more control of herself.

“Firstly, none of us have jobs,” Wynonna pointed out “secondly, this is awesome! We have magical powers! We can just fix the house with one of those spell thingies.”

“Uh… well, no, not exactly.” Waverly laughed a little nervously and flicked through the pages.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it says right here, we can’t use it for personal gain.” Waverly stepped away from the book so Wynonna could read but she pushed the book away a little when she realised she could barely understand anything from it.

“Great. Like a frickin’ genie. You get three wishes but can’t wish for love.” Wynonna imitated a dark, goofy voice and sighed. “What are these powers even good for, then?”

“Protect the innocent?” Waverly tried a smile but both Willa and Wynonna were quiet. “This is our life now.”

“Well, I don’t want it.” Willa left with her arms crossed and Wynonna flashed an apologetic smile before following, leaving Waverly with the book.

* * *

 

Willa and Wynonna decided to leave to the city when the truck with new furniture came. They would pick up tools and clear their heads meanwhile Waverly were to try her best in assembling couches, beds, and furniture without basic tools. The two buff truck guys helped to move all the boxes inside the house but then left after Waverly signed the delivery. She felt her stomach drop as she looked at the tons of boxes in every room. They were stacked on each other like stairs to the sky, which is where Waverly assumed she would be after all this work. Nothing would get done by staring so Waverly started with the small coffee table in the living room, deciding that she would take on the work room for room.

“Uhm, you sure you don't want any help?” Nicole asked just as Waverly was done unpacking the table, sitting down on the floor with instructions laid out beside her.

“Oh, no I’m fine,” she smiled and looked up at the tall redhead “besides, pretty sure we wouldn’t be able to afford it.” Waverly let a small laugh escape as she looked at her surroundings. “Not really sure how we were even able to afford all of this…” she scratched her head in wonder and sighed.

“Oh, money is no problem whatsoever.” Nicole smiled and waved Waverly off. “But I see your point. I did get the kitchen set. I’ll assemble it as fast as I can.” she flashed her dimples when Waverly nodded a ‘thank you’ and left her with the unassembled puzzle of a coffee table. Waverly sighed and started on her work.

* * *

Willa and Wynonna were walking around a hardware store, looking at large toolboxes containing essentials. They both had their suspicion about the little shop since not only did it have bars on the windows, but it sold guns and tranquillisers as well. Wynonna thought it made sense. Who walks into a hardware store looking for interior? No, this place was the real deal. Safety guaranteed.

“Wynonna put that down. We want to fix things, not punch a bunch of holes in them.” Willa told Wynonna off like a little child when she picked up a colt and checked the aim. Wynonna rolled her eyes at Willa. She used to appreciate solid guns. The kinds where you could feel your adrenaline kicking in as you would fire.

“Army Metallic Cartridge. Real 1870s’ gun you’ve got there.” A large man had suddenly appeared in the aisle behind Wynonna. “Long time no see, Wyn.” he flashed some ragged teeth as his goatee curled up. Wynonna jumped a little to her surprise.

“Carl? No way! How’ve ya been?” she lightly punched Carl’s shoulder when she suddenly felt a shudder of uneasy. For a split second, the feeling lingered like a sneeze waiting to happen but decides not to. Wynonna wobbled. She had seen it. It was all so clear but at the same time not. Carl came up behind Wynonna and Willa with a knife and pitch black eyes. Ready to stab the two. Wynonna blinked.

“You alright?” Carl asked as he put a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder.

“What? Oh, yeah I’m fine, I just… you know, gotta get back to my sister. Got a lot to do.” Wynonna laughed a little awkwardly as she darted over to her sister, who was holding a medium sized toolbox, and grabbed her arm.

“Who was your friend? Ex? Biker gang? Dealer?” Willa sounded uninterested in the subject and kept looking through the box.

“Look, Willa, we haven’t got a lot of time. He knows about us, about _our powers_ and he’s gonna come up behind us and try to kill us so when I say ‘now’ use your powers and aim every tool against him. You ready?” Wynonna spoke quickly as she felt a shadow behind them.

“ _What?!_ ” Willa asked in confusion.

“ _NOW!_ ” Wynonna shouted. Both of them turned around as Willa directed the tools with her hands towards Carl, right behind them, whose eyes had darkened. The objects all hit him at the same time, knocking him unconscious and he fell back with a loud thud.

“OK, we have to get out of here.” Willa said as she tugged Wynonna’s arm and dragged her out of the shop. They both ran into the car and locked the doors. “Shit, what do I do with this?” Willa noticed she was still clutching the toolbox she’d looked at earlier.

“Just… throw it in the back. It’ll be useful later. Right now we need to go!” Wynonna didn't expect the large something would be knocked out for long and her subconscious was telling her _it_ was after them. Willa started the car and roared out of the parking space.

* * *

Waverly had dismissed Nicole around the time Willa and Wynonna pulled up to the house. The younger sister had managed to assemble the living room and all the bedrooms, leaving the dining room, hallway, lounge, and kitchen to get organised. Waverly was baffled when Wynonna and Willa burst through the main entrance looking shaken and determined.

“Book. Now.” Willa quickly said as she stormed up the stairs to the attic.

“What’s going on?” Waverly asked confusedly.

“In the book, did it say anything about, oh I don’t know, demons?” Wynonna asked as she yanked Waverly to follow her upstairs.

“Demons?” Waverly got a terrified look spreading across her face. “You don’t mean…”

“We saw one. Carl. You know? Goatee, buff, ‘Mom’ tattooed on his arm?” Wynonna tried to make sense of her friend but Waverly still had a hard time understanding who she was referring to. They got up to the attic where Willa was hovering and flickering through the Book of Shadows.

“Here we go. Warlocks.” Willa pointed at the page for Waverly to read. She hurried over.

“Uhm, it says nothing of significance. Just information about them. They steal witches powers to become more powerful.” Waverly sighed. Wynonna had picked up something she saw. Something she hadn’t seen before.

“An ouija board?” she asked Waverly.

“Oh yeah, Nicole found it in the basement.” Waverly explained but it didn't look like Wynonna was listening. She had turned the board around and was looking at the inscription on the back.

“It’s to us.” Wynonna said breathlessly.

“Let me see that.” Willa yanked it and read out loud. “ _‘To the three descendants, may you find a use of this, The Power of Three will set you free’_ ” they all looked a little confused. “Signed, Wyatt Earp.”

“Huh, well maybe he wasn’t that useless after all.” Wynonna raised an eyebrow at Waverly who nodded slightly.

“We don’t even know what this means. I mean how are we supposed to figure out…” but Willa was cut off by a loud crash from downstairs. “You really can’t finish a single sentence in this house.” Willa sighed.

“C’mon.” Waverly rushed down, waving for them to follow. Downstairs stood the Warlock looking mad as hell and grunting as he put his fist through the wall.

“Where are you, witches?! I know you're here!” he yelled and panted through the hall into the lounging area. They all came rushing down the stairs.

“Woah, Carl, What happened to you?” Wynonna asked, stopping halfway down. “Was it the steroids?” she nodded like it made total sense.

“What happened was I waited. I hung around and around but nothing happened. For a moment I thought I was wrong. But guess what?” Carl grinned nastily. “I sensed it. Radiating off of you in the shop. You took off and I thought that was it but boy was I wrong. Finally the Charmed Ones. All in one place. Almost too easy.” Carl stopped his motion of slowly moving towards the stairs. He was frozen.

“I was getting tired of the rambling.” Waverly explained.

“What now? We need to figure something out. He’s not gonna be frozen forever.” Willa looked panicked at her sisters.

“I mean, you could bang him in the wall a couple of times, see if that works?” Wynonna joked.

“What about the inscription? _‘The Power of Three will set you free’_ I mean it’s not just a catchphrase.” Waverly contemplated.

“Oh how I love it when you're smart.” Wynonna beamed at her little sister.

“When am I not?” Waverly asked but no one had the time to answer as the Warlock unfroze and started charging up the stairs.

“You bitches haven’t got nothing against me. I've seen you. Hell, I’ve lived with you! All those moments. Boring old moments of no significance.” Carl started ranting again.

“Come on! Say it with me.” Willa said hurriedly and started chanting. “ _The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free!_ ” they all continued as Carl kept talking. Lights started flickering and the very ground seemed to be shaking beneath them.

“No! I am not the only one! I’m one of millions! In places, you can’t even imagine! In forms, you would never believe! We are all around you! You won’t be the last! You will never be safe! And you will never be…FREE” Suddenly it all came to an end as the warlock screamed and exploded into a million pieces. They all stopped chanting and looked at the step in front of them. The only thing left was a pile of dust. Waverly let go of Wynonna’s arm, which she had been clutching the entire time.

“Is he… dead?” she asked carefully as she walked past Willa to inspect the pile.

“I could think of moments when you’re not.” Wynonna answered and smirked a little.

“Not what?” Waverly looked up in confusion.

“Smart.” Willa finished and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

The next day they all wake up late. Having their own beds was definitely a pro. Waverly had woken up first this time and brewed coffee. She looked in today’s paper. It all felt weird. How her world had changed yet the rest remained normal. Tragedies all over the continent but nothing contained magic and witches and warlocks. She sighed and wondered to herself how many people out there knew of the supernatural. Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the front door. On the way there she met Willa followed by Wynonna walking lazily down the stairs.

“I’ll get it.” Willa waved Waverly off but still got followed by the sisters to the door. Out there was a handywoman in the same dungarees and tool belt as the day before, now with her red hair in a french braid. Willa sighed a little.

“Oh, hi Nicole!” Wynonna took up the doorframe as Waverly gave her a slightly concerned look. “Look, I don’t think today is the best day for a little fixer upper.” Wynonna let out an unnatural giggle as both Willa and Waverly looked at each other confused.

“Oh, is that right? Cause I just don’t want you to go uncomfortable in an old house like this. No Fridge and all…” Nicole raised an eyebrow in concern.

“Thank you, but you shouldn’t worry about us. I bet if you come back tomorrow we will have survived the night.” Wynonna smiled and looked back at Waverly. Willa had already gone off to the kitchen.

“It’s very sweet of you to consider our comfort.” Waverly added and smiled as she pushed herself next to Wynonna. Nicole let out a small laugh.

“Alright well, I’ll be back tomorrow then” she nodded and strode off.

“Uh, Wynonna, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Willa asked through her teeth as the smiled and waved at Nicole who got into her car.

“She’s cute. Besides, there's a first time for everything.” Wynonna whispered and smiled as Waverly’s face dropped.

“Wait… what do you mean by that?” Waverly asked as she closed the door behind her and followed Wynonna into the house.

 


	3. Blast from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why they're always drinking coffee, hahah. I just imagine that's what they do. Anyway, school's started so I'll try my best to update, but I did, however, dream about a major (not really) plot twist that I absolutely want to add sometime soon so stay tuned c:

Things moved smoothly for the rest of the week. The house had been cleaned up and renovated to the sisters liking. Which meant that they now had a more functioning household to manage. A fridge, an oven (+stove), a sink, and an AC was installed. Not only that but the two bathrooms were now modernized with better toilets, showers/bathtubs, and basins. No one had dared to move anything in the attic. Even though it had all been explained, through the Book of Shadows, that the only reasonable reason the attic was in such condition was because of magic, the sisters did not want to mess with any potential spirits that could occur from moving or getting rid of the old toys. Nevertheless, the house looked almost spotless after repainting the walls. The only problem had been the outside. The peeling white paint and the ragged windows made the exterior look like a murder house. The barn on the side wasn’t doing the image any good either. The porch had been waxed and renewed by Nicole but it had just made the house look weird. So Waverly took it upon herself to paint the exterior. All of the cans of red and white paint had been bought and were standing almost impatiently on the porch while Willa and Wynonna both had excuses to go away for the day. Wynonna was catching up with some old friends, which in Willa and Waverly’s opinions were highly unlikely since Wynonna barely had any friends from her childhood. Although, that discussion had come to an end when Willa revealed she was going to look for jobs for a day and stay at a hotel in town. This turned into another boyfriend speculation between Waverly and Wynonna in which Willa was close to leaving to town without Wyn. So the speculations had then died down and the two older sisters left. Waverly opened the first can of paint and poured it into the paint tray whilst half paying attention to what she was doing. She had been trying to figure out a plan that would work to create more conversations between her and Nicole. Watching a movie or going out to dinner was the goal. Moving beyond that would be fantastic too. Unless Wynonna got to Nicole first. Because not only did she act all giggly and cute around Nicole but she actually tried. Making snarky remarks on Nicole’s hairstyles and making fun of Waverly at the same time. Not in a mean way just in a way that would change most people's perspective about a person. It didn't seem to affect Nicole, though.

Waverly’s thoughts had been interrupted when she rolled the first coat of paint. It wasn’t red. Not exactly. More like a pinkish colour with a red tone to it. Waverly looked at the can. _Dark Coral?_ This was not what she had had in mind when she first bought the paint. A nice red house with white framing would make their lives look at least a little more charming. No one had said anything about “dark coral”. Waverly was close to tears. It seemed ridiculous to get emotional about something like paint but the new found powers and the responsibility of the apparent thousands of demons she’d have to vanquish, getting the wrong paint was not what she needed. But then, Waverly looked again. The colour almost looked better than red. Pinkish red might signal more ‘family’ less ‘farm’. She smiled a little to herself. The colour seemed to smile back. Bright beams of the sun could be reflected and Waverly could already picture a bright, happy-looking house. So she continued. Painting as fast as she could, almost dropping a full bucket of paint before freezing it and quickly putting it in a safe place.

* * *

 

When Willa and Wynonna came home the next day, Waverly had gotten up early to finish the final painting. It had been difficult not trying to use magic to finish the job for her but she’d managed with a tall ladder and paint roller. The roof remained rugged-looking but Waverly knew she’d be out of her depth if she tried to fix that. Besides, it was only yet another reason for Nicole to stay longer. Waverly beamed at Willa and Wynonna who got out of the car with gaping mouths.

“I know it’s not the colour we agreed on, but apparently, there was a mixup and I just think this looks nicer, don’t you?” Waverly smiled and carefully raised an eyebrow.

“It’s like Hello Kitty threw up all over our house,” Wynonna remarked.

“Waverly… this is so not what we agreed on.” Willa said through her teeth, clenching her fists. She did not look happy.

“I know, and I thought so at first! But then the colour just made more sense, you know? We’re not farmers…”

“Yeah but we’re not three years old either.” Willa cut Waverly off and was now trying to breathe slowly while a car pulled up behind them. Nicole got our with a bright smile.

“Woah, that looks amazing!” she outburst as she got out of the car.

“Thank you! Glad someone agrees.” Waverly said with a raising of eyebrows. Wynonna suddenly had a smirk across her face.

“Are you kidding? I love it! It looks all cozy and homie.” Wynonna took a deep breath like she was taking in a view from the top of a mountain. But everyone suddenly heard and felt a rumble coming from close by. They all looked in the direction of the barn that was looking like it would fall apart at any moment. A window slowly fell to the ground and broke into a million pieces until it all stopped.

“What was that?” Nicole asked surprised as if the sisters would know. Willa suddenly turned around and got back into her car and hurriedly drove away. Waverly and Wynonna knew Willa had gotten a little overwhelmed. The barn was the closest and most fragile thing to react to her powers.

“Uh, that barn is wicked old. Probably just a small gust of wind.” Wynonna swiftly explained because an earthquake in Purgatory would’ve made no sense.

“Gust of wind? Really?” Waverly whispered, “She’s not gonna believe that for a second.”

“Shh.” Wynonna shushed Waverly. But Nicole just dismissed the thought and turned around to get her usual tools out of her car.

* * *

 

A large lunch felt better when the house was near-to-perfect. Waverly cooked up whatever they had in their fridge and Wynonna happily taste-tested everything.

“You know, you really should be a chef,” Wynonna said with a mouth full of beef stew. They had talked about it before. Waverly going to culinary school instead of the University of Purgatory. Uncle Curtis had been a big supporter, but that might have been because he ate more than Wynonna did.

“And you really should slow down or you’ll puke.” Waverly sat down by the counter to start on her meal when Wynonna suddenly looked like she was about to sneeze. Wynonna felt the familiar feeling of a premonition. Though, she’d only had one previously it had somewhat left a mark. She felt dizzy after what she saw.

“You alright?” Waverly asked and put a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder. She quickly recovered.

“You have no idea who’s about to knock on our door.” Wynonna playfully hit Waverly in excitement. Waverly let out a small ‘ow’ before hearing a knock at the door. She half hurried over to the hall with Wynonna following. Opening the door did leave a surprise.

“Inspector Xavier Dolls, here to report a disturbance in Crazy Earp manor.” the inspector smiled and Waverly was at a loss for words when she threw herself around the large man.

“Dolls! What are you doing here?” Waverly asked as she let go of Dolls.

“Important business. I heard crazy came back to town.” Dolls looked behind Waverly at Wynonna who was leaning against the wall trying to look casual.

“Disaster Dolls,” she nodded.

“Wicked Wyn,” Dolls nodded back until Wynonna cracked and went in for a hug.

“What are you really doing here… inspector, was it?” Wynonna asked when she pulled out of the hug.

“There has been some disturbances. Women disappearing out of nowhere. They called me in for the job nearby. Thought I’d pay a visit to the outcasts. Sorry to hear about your uncle.” Dolls quickly filled in.

“Disappearances?” Waverly asked and looked suspiciously at Wynonna. People disappearing could have magical roots.

“Yeah, but I can’t really talk about it. Classified for now.”

“Let me guess, you’d have to kill us?” Wynonna dismissed Waverly’s curious look.

“I’m an inspector of Purgatory Police Department, not in the FBI.” Dolls laughed a little. Waverly realized they hadn’t invited him in and moved away from the doorframe to gesture his entrance. Dolls thanked them and entered the manor. “Where’s Doomsday?” Dolls asked, referring to Willa.

“She just took off,” Wynona quickly answered before continuing “You must have so many stories to tell.” They all sat down in the living room and Waverly left to get coffee.

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight, you got promoted to the inspector and your partner in crime is a half old fashioned man who everybody calls ‘Bobo’ for reasons unknown?” Wynonna was trying to make sense of it all.

“Pretty much, chief Nedley has us investigating all sorts of weird cases. A recent one was a man killing women who were a part of some sort of occult. That died down, though.” Dolls took a sip of his coffee.

“Occult?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah, all by an altar full of candles. Probably someone who didn’t like what they were doing.”

“How did they die?” Waverly leaned in a little closer while Wynonna gave her a warned look.

“Killed by a double edged knife, it’s called an athame, or something.” Dolls shook his head in oblivion.

“Hey, do you remember that time in middle school you crushed the spelling bee?” Wynonna changed the subject. But Waverly was sure the killings and disappearances were no coincidences. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and avoided Wynonna’s looks.

Waverly quickly made her way up the stairs to the attic and opened the Book of Shadows. It wasn’t difficult to find what she was looking for. _‘An Athame is a double edged ceremonial knife that witches often use to direct energies in their daily practices and rituals.’_ Waverly continued reading. _‘Warlocks generally use athames in their ambitions to kill witches in order to obtain their powers.’_ She stopped. That’s what Carl had done. Obtained other witches powers by using an athame. Carl must’ve been the one the police was looking for. Waverly took a breath. She had to know more of these "disappearances" because people disappearing out of thin air was not enough to go on in the Book of Shadows. Waverly quickly closed the book as she heard footsteps coming closer. She tried looking as casual as possible before she realised it was Willa.

“Okay, I’ll get used to the colour. I’m just in a mood. Also, Dolls is here?” Willa spoke quickly like she was in a hurry to get the conversation over with.

“I know, he dropped by. Apparently, he’s a detective or inspector, I think…” Waverly was surprised to see Willa looking so… apologetic.

“Huh, well I know you like that Nicole, or whatever, and so I’d keep an eye out because Wynonna just pulled the classic ‘you’ve got something right there’,” Willa imitated having something at the edge of her mouth and brushed it off with her thumb. Waverly didn’t have time to blush about the fact that Willa knew of her crush. She completely forgot about the athame and in a steady speed went down the stairs with Willa following. “So, you’re welcome?” Willa scoffed at Waverly who completely ignored her sister.

Wynonna was in the living room chatting away with Dolls and Nicole as Waverly made her way down the stairs.

“Hi Nicole,” Waverly flashed a quick smile.

“Hello Waverly,” Nicole responded but Waverly continued talking.

“I see you two have met,” Waverly referred to Nicole and Dolls “Dolls, Nicole, why don’t you two chat about… stuff, I need to borrow Wynonna for two seconds, okay?” Waverly didn’t wait for a response but dragged Wynonna out of the room and into the kitchen.

“Ow, what’s your deal?” Wynonna rubbed her wrist after Waverly let go.

“I could ask you the same thing, stealer.” Waverly raised an eyebrow.

“Are our cycles syncing up? What is with the mood swings?” Wynonna tried to turn to Willa for support but Willa just threw her hands up in defeat and made her way to grab a coffee.

“I’m talking about you hitting on Nicole just because I like her.” Waverly couldn’t help but blush a little as she carefully said the words.

“Woah, well what if I like her too?” Wynonna crossed her arms and gave Waverly a meaningly look.

“Like you’ve ever been into girls,” Waverly scoffed.

“Oh, so you’re biphobic now, is that what you’re saying?” Wynonna faked a gasp and crossed her arms. In the back, Willa almost chuckled. “What’s up with you?”

“Oh, c’mon. It’s so clear that you’re just hitting on Nicole because you're a boyfriend… well… partner stealer.” Willa smiled a little and took a sip of her coffee.

“Really? Give me one example.” Wynonna scoffed.

“Billy,” Willa said simply.

“Billy? Who’s Bill… you mean Billy you’re 10th-grade boyfriend?”

“Homecoming, your hands were all over him.”

“I was just, you know, helping him find a contact.” Wynonna played out her uncertainty.

“Billy didn’t have glasses.” Waverly pointed out.

“Way to pick a side, sis.” Wynonna faked being offended.

“You’re hitting on Nicole and leading her on!” Waverly was frustrated, but it seemed as though no matter how much she tried Wynonna just denied the accusations. Dolls interrupted the conversation by sticking his head in through the door.

“My partner just pulled up. Apparently, he was looking for me, so I better go before I get into trouble.”

“Of course, we’ll follow you to the door.” Willa gave her sisters a look as she lead Dolls out. On the front lawn stood a cop car with a peculiar looking man leaning against it. With a stetson hat and a beard, he was lighting a cigarette and quickly straightened up as he saw Dolls walk out the door.

“Right, that’s officer Bobo then,” Dolls turned around to say goodbye but Willa’s eyes were focused on the officer.

“Bobo?” Willa asked not taking her eyes off of him. He smiled a little and waved. Willa snapped out. “What sort of name is that?”

“Beats me, no one know’s, really.” Dolls looked back at the younger sisters who couldn’t help but look confused about Willa’s behaviour. “Well, thank you for the coffee, Earps. See you around. You got my new number, right?” Dolls asked Wynonna as he descended the stairs.

“Yep, right in my pocket.” Wynonna tapped her pocket and nodded. They all waved goodbye as the two cars left. Willa turned around to go back inside the house but Waverly and Wynonna both blocked the path.

“So… Bobo?” Waverly smiled and Wynonna raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up,” Willa said as she squeezed her way past the two but she couldn’t help but smiling.

* * *

 

Waverly showed them what she had found in the Book of Shadows on athame’s and what they were used for. They all agreed that the subject of question had been Carl and that they, therefore, had to know more of the disappearing women. Dolls was an old family friend. His family had lived in the house next to the Earps’ ever since Willa was born and Dolls and Wynonna were the same age. They’d grown up together. Been each other’s best friends. High school sweethearts. All until they weren’t. The Dolls family was still close friends all through the death of Ward Earp and the custody being left to Uncle Curtis and his wife Gus. Gus was technically seen as the Earp sister's legal guardian and the only family they had left.

“So we all agree that we need to find out who- or what is causing women to disappear?” Waverly asked, surprised that her sisters actually nodded along.

“Yeah, I mean, Dolls seems to know something so maybe we should start there?” Wynonna suggested.

“That would be your department,” Willa noted to Wynonna.

“What? Why mine?” Wynonna asked.

“He’s your ex. Spark some old memories, get the old flame going, I dunno, flirt.” Willa enumerated.

“Oh, I like that idea.” Waverly’s face suddenly lit up.

“Oh, shut up. You just want me off of Nicole.”

“So you agree you're on her…”

“More than you anyway.” Wynonna and Waverly argued until Willa broke it off.

“Guys, stop. For all we know, these women could be dead and all you’re thinking of is some girl?” Willa had a voice of frustration meanwhile Waverly and Wynonna stood there like two kids being told off by their mom. “Whatever, we need a plan.”

Under the following night of discussing and coming up with no better plan than Wynonna trying to somehow blackmail Dolls into telling her what was going on, and no one thought that plan was good, Waverly and Wynonna went to sleep meanwhile Willa couldn’t. All of this witchcraft stuff had hit her pretty hard and having to cope with the fear of being crazy made it no easier. All she wanted at that moment was to protect these women. Know that they were safe and with their families. Willa sat straight up in her bed. Witchcraft. It only made sense. She looked at the clock. 2:48am was too late to wake up Waverly. Willa sighed but decided to make her way upstairs to the attic anyway. She wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise.

Willa started flicking through the Book of Shadows until she came to ‘Spells’. Something there must make some sort of sense. Surprisingly, it did. As if the book wanted to show Willa what she was looking for the words all cleared up and turned into modern language. Willa didn’t have time to thank the book as she started flicking through the pages. _‘Hemlock Killing Spell’ ‘To Relinquish Our Powers’ ‘Vanishing Spell’_. What she was looking for didn’t seem to exist until she flicked past a _‘Truth Spell’_. The page turned back on its own as Willa held her hands away from the book. It was like it was trying to tell her something. She took a deep breath and read:

_“For those who want the truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,_

_From now until it’s now again,_

_After which the memory ends._

_Those who now are in this house,_

_Will hear the truth from other's mouths.”_

Willa stopped reading and looked around as if any changes would have been made. Nothing really seemed different. Willa sighed and went back to her room. 3:24am. Suddenly Willa felt beat as she fell asleep laying her head on her pillow.

* * *

 

The next morning Waverly was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee enjoying the view of Nicole trying to clear up the chimney for a future use. Waverly tried to focus on the book she was reading, if trying was even the correct choice of words. With the way Nicole tried to get out whatever was stuck in the chimney, distracting was almost too easy of a word. Of course, Wynonna had nothing better to do than to walk in to check on her sister.

“Oh my, Santa you’ve changed,” Wynonna said in a monotonous tone as she caught sight of Nicole. She could hear Nicole chuckle.

“She’s clearing it up.” Waverly rolled her eyes and went back to pretending to read.

“Well yeah, there’s definitely something here.” Nicole answered as she pulled her head out of the fireplace with an old birds' nest in her hand. “Sorry but I think you’re gonna need to hire a chimney sweep for this.” Nicole scratched her head. Her hair was in a neat french braid tucked into a cap.

“Oh that’s no problem,” Waverly stood up “sorry for all the work we’re putting you through.”

“Oh, what work?” Nicole smiled.

“That’s just Waverly, she’s got to be everyone’s mom. Think of her as your mom, I know I don’t…” Wynonna stopped herself and looked confused. “Do. I do.” she corrected. Nicole let out a small laugh while Waverly looked like she could punch Wynonna square across her face.

“I can call the chimney sweep. Pretty sure I have an old friend in the business.” Nicole changed to subject.

“That would be great, thank you!” Waverly said and Nicole left the room, swaying her walk. Wynonna sighed.

“Quite possibly the finest buns in the city.” she sighed.

“The state,” Waverly added.

“In all the land.” Wynonna made a hand gesture. Waverly sighed.

“Here we go again.” she shook her head and headed into the kitchen where Willa had just entered, pouring herself some coffee.

“What?” Wynonna asked.

“You’re so clearly faking being into Nicole just to mess with me!” Waverly shook her head and started fixing breakfast for herself. Wynonna scoffed.

“This again? Really?” Willa sighed and opened the newspaper.

“I mean we all know it anyway and you’re falling for it. Bad.” Wynonna laughed a little until she realised what she said. Waverly looked at her, surprised.

“What?”

“Yeah, duh. I’m as straight as uncooked spaghetti.” Wynonna put her hand over her mouth with her eyes wide open. “I didn’t want to say that,” she said with a muffled voice. The younger sisters turned to Willa who tried desperately to hide behind the newspaper.


End file.
